


Black Rabbit

by LemonCurry (Capt_Jack_Whatever)



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Anal Sex, Biting, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, my first time writing smut in years please be nice to me I’ll get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Jack_Whatever/pseuds/LemonCurry
Summary: For some reason The Sheriff has bunny ears, and Viggo (OC self insert basically) fucks the shit out of him for it...anyways...
Relationships: Sheriff of Nottingham/Original Female Character(s), Sheriff of Nottingham/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Black Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG THANK YOU TO RIN FOR EDITING THIS MWAH MWAH <3

Viggo found George lounging on the couch by the fireplace; his feet propped up on the arm of the chair as his body stretched out along the cushions and his large delicate hands flipped carelessly through a book. He had been looking for him everywhere, trying to catch him alone all day ever since he saw those tall black rabbit ears spawn from his head. It drove Viggo mad. 

He closed the door softly behind him, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his lover turn the page. The black ears made him look so innocent – so docile. Viggo wanted so desperately to corrupt it, so badly to tarnish that innocence. God, the thought of those ears folded back, twitching as the owner collapsed in sinful pleasures made Viggo salivate; it required some effort to try and casually propel himself over to George. Once he saw him approach, he glanced up, ears twitching to indicate he was indeed listening as he closed the book he hadn’t been reading. He had that look, that hungry glint in his hazel eyes, they obviously shared the same idea. But unknown to George, Viggo had many different intentions. Almost immediately their lips met, Viggo’s hands gently cupping his cheeks as George’s went to his chest, unfastening the buttons on his shirt. All were soft and innocent enough until the third button, and Viggo then sprang into action. With his hands holding George's head in place and using his tongue, he pried George’s mouth open and shoved his tongue down his throat. He felt his lover shudder against him, now gripping his shirt to steady himself as Viggo corrupted him. He relished the taste of George’s mouth and grinned slightly when he heard a small growl escape him. He was beginning fighting back. The shock of such a small surprise was over, and he was now pressing his palms against Viggo’s throat. Viggo pulled away and shoved George into the cushions.

“Stay down, bunny…” Viggo said. “ _You’re mine_.” 

George raised an eyebrow – ears straight up and attentive. Alas, he had no time to retort before Viggo was upon him once again, only pulling away to settle himself on top of George, straddling his hips. He could feel his erection underneath him, and leaning down gave a good thrust with his hips against it as he bit down on his chin. The man’s body shuddered, and from his lips, Viggo drew out a whimper – a mellow sound that only prompted another shove of his pelvis. George breathed a soft moan, back arching just slightly to attempt some friction against him. Viggo’s eyes fluttered at the sound, and he held back a groan. 

Viggo was too impatient to simply remove a tunic, the sacred pledge of willing submission now so near, it drove him wild with lust. Angrily, Viggo tore at the tunic, ripping the leather belt off and burying his face in the tender skin of George’s chest. Hungrily biting and sucking at his collarbone, trailing kisses to his neck. Viggo’s hands gripped his wrists as his eager lover squirmed beneath him, trying to obtain some kind of leverage. 

“Hah…” He panted. “You’re adorable when you’re so desperate.” 

Viggo caught George’s gaze. He grinned devilishly, though grimacing from Viggo’s hold.

“You’re one to talk,” Viggo growled. “Seeing as _I’m_ the one holding you down.”

George’s eyes shimmered, and his ears twitched to the sides, relaxing a little. 

“What a little whore you are.” He chuckled. “If I had known that you could be this harsh, I would’ve treated you like the dirty harlot you are…”

Viggo’s eyes flared, and his hands immediately gripped George’s throat, squeezing ever so much to stifle his breath. He leaned down close to his lips, his eyes drinking in his expression. George's black ears folded back fearfully, though in his eyes there was a twinkling of excitement. 

“I want to make you scream,” Viggo whispered, he then smirked, “ _Bunny…_ ”

~~~

George’s back arched beautifully when Viggo finally entered him, groaning as he did from the tightness. Both were panting as they adjusted to the pleasurable sensation, Viggo’s hands were trembling as he took them out from under George’s knees. Their clothes were strewn on the floor around them, and Viggo could not help but feel a bit vulnerable, completely exposed like this in broad daylight. But the feeling passed quickly when he looked back to his lover sprawled beneath him. No matter how many times they had done this, Viggo could never quite get over it. His chest and arms were perfectly toned with muscle that tapered down into a curved waist and hips. His body was healthy and curved, perfectly athletic and sleek. Viggo could not help but gently run his hand along his toned abdomen, spreading his deft fingers in his pectorals. For a moment all anger and desire were forgotten. Viggo’s eyes met George’s tenderly, and for a second they shared that look. Until George ruined it. 

“Well?” He asked. “What are you waiting for?” 

Viggo’s anger was immediately remembered, and he thrust into him hard. The black ears shuddered, and Viggo gripped them, jerking them back. George cried out, and Viggo thrust again, pulling out a trail of moans from George that sent chills through him. He began picking up a rhythm, his free hand tracing his lips and cheeks before grabbing his throat once again. George grimaced – his mouth invitingly ajar for Viggo’s lips. He took at that invitation, the moans that escaped him only pushing him faster, deeper. The hand on George’s throat moved gently up to his lips, and pulling away Viggo slipped his thumb into his mouth. He let go of his ears and gripped the underside of George’s knee, spreading him wider before sitting upright, and shoving more of his thumb down his throat to steady himself, he thrusted himself deeper inside him. 

The responses of George were more than Viggo could’ve hoped for, every conscious breath seemed to trickle more and more into pitiful moans. His ears had folded back, twitching as his body did, back arching as Viggo eagerly pushed him closer and closer. Eventually, his thumb did leave George’s mouth. He wanted to hear him now. He wanted to hear how broken he was. 

“Look at you.” Viggo panted, hips slamming into him once again. “So needy, so _corrupted_ …” 

He leaned down, letting go of his knee and using his nails to claw down his beautiful chest. 

“Scream.” He whispered, “Scream for me, Bunny,” Viggo moaned at the words and bit hard on George’s collarbone when he said them.

His lover tensed, crying out again. Viggo bit down harder, nails digging into his shoulders as he picked up his speed. He could feel the knot in him begin to loosen, and like steam rising from a kettle, it was gathering up and beginning to boil. George’s hands gripped Viggo’s hair tightly, hot breath on his ear. 

“Figgy…oh Figgy please...p-please…” He was whispering. 

Viggo could feel his orgasm rising from his whisper, he growled and buried his lips into George’s neck. He felt his muscles tense under him, and words failed him completely. 

  
~~~

George came first, body trembling, ears stretching up while his eyes widened. After his cry was enough to tip Viggo over the edge, they both came down from it, chests heaving as they regained themselves. Viggo pulled out and sat back against the cushions of the couch with unsteady, trembling legs. He finally regained his breath, now staring at the tattered and wrinkled assortment of clothes that lay scattered on the floor. Looking back at George he saw he was doing the same thing, and their gazes met with mutual looks of mingled surprise and pride. Then, just like that, they started to laugh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
